fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Where it Began/Script
Part 1: Seeking a Path Before Battle * Anna: We're right back where we started... And not a step closer to defeating Hel. And at Princess Veronica's invitation, we stumbled right into Thrasir's trap... * Veronica: Oh? So it's my fault? * Anna: Er...no. No, that's not what I meant. Stop giving me the evil eye! *sigh* We don't need to argue. We need a plan. Where should we focus our search? We can't comb an entire continent. * Alfonse: Hmm... I know who has the weapon. I can't see it being in the hands of anyone other than Líf himself. And I know just where he is—the Order of Heroes' castle. * Sharena: Alfonse, you sly dog! Where did all of this come from? * Alfonse: It's simple. I just thought to myself... What would I do? I mean, if anyone understands how he thinks, it's me. Right? * Sharena: Oh, Alfonse... (Scene transition) * Anna: I've learned to put my trust in Alfonse's ideas. As it happens, we're also out of options... All right! Order of Heroes...back to base! After Battle * Alfonse: We mustn't delay further... It's time to confront Líf. (Scene transition) * Líf: ... (Scene transition) * Thrasir: Alfonse... I'm leaving. * Líf: Veronica... If the enemy springs a trap, you'll stand no chance by yourself. We will go together. * Thrasir: No. You must remain. Your plan has no chance otherwise. Alfonse? Do you really believe that Hel will revive our world? * Líf: ...Yes. She has the power. We will balance the cohort of the dead. Then we will reclaim our realm. Together... * Thrasir: When I hear you speak, I can't help but have faith. Strange, isn't it? Before all this, we were enemies... But since the world fell to ruin, you are the only one whose words mean anything to me. I lost everything. There is only one thing I have since gained... You. Our strange relationship. * Líf: Hmph. I suppose so. Both of us are much changed, it is true... * Thrasir: If we win—if we get everything back... Will you still speak with me? Like this? * Líf: Veronica... I will. I promise. Part 2: The Masked Wanderer Before Battle * Sirius: I am...merely a traveler. You may call me Sirius. Part 3: Polarized Judgement Before Battle * Phina: Yeah, you and Líf both look pretty good in the face, but...your fashion sense could use some work. After Battle * Eir: Líf... Before Princess Sharena was killed, I spent time with her...and her brother. They were shining with life, and so kind to me. Even after they found out who I was and what that meant... They stayed true. (Scene transition) * Eir: Why won't you kill me? * Alfonse: Princess Eir? * Eir: I am the daughter of Hel, ruler of the dead. I am your enemy. Yet even knowing this... * Sharena: Princess Eir... Don't you like us? * Eir: I... Now that we've spent time together, and I have seen your warmth... I... * Sharena: So what you're saying is...you do like us. * Eir: Yes. Very much. * Sharena: We feel the same! We like you very much as well. You may be the daughter of Hel, but you are kind. You have a good heart. * Alfonse: Indeed. There is your answer. * Eir: Prince Alfonse... Princess Sharena... Part 4: An Addled Dragon Before Battle * Nagi: My name is Nagi. And...you are? Part 5: Bitter Realizations Before Battle * Líf: ... (Scene transition) * Alfonse: Princess Eir, must you return to Hel? * Eir: Yes. I am the daughter of the ruler of the dead. I have no choice but return to her realm. But whatever information I can pass you, I will—about my mother's plans for battle, and how to track her down. * Alfonse: You would risk that much for us? She knows you are here. Surely her suspicions are already aroused. If those suspicions are confirmed... She will torture you...even kill you. * Eir: What happens to me... It doesn't matter. What happens to you... That matters—to me. You are my friends. I won't see you hurt. And so, I... * Alfonse: I thank you, Princess Eir, but I cannot let you risk yourself like that. * Eir: Why not? * Alfonse: It is true that your aid could help us win this war. But I would not see you sacrifice yourself to that victory. Who would I be if I cast aside those who are struggling? That includes you, Princess. * Eir: Prince Alfonse... * Alfonse: The fact of the matter is, things will be fine. We know the way of this fight. And we know how to win it—we ALL share the burden. Please, trust me. When this war ends, we will all be celebrating... Together. (Scene transition) * Líf: ... Together? Celebrating? Heh. If only it had gone so well. No, Alfonse, you cannot be saved... Not by anyone. (Scene transition) * Líf: I knew you'd come, Alfonse. * Alfonse: It was inevitable, wasn't it...Alfonse? * Líf: Shall we? * Alfonse: Indeed. After Battle * Líf: Argh... (Scene transition) * Alfonse: Our fight is over. It is up to us to acknowledge that and end this. * Líf: No. My struggle will never end. Alfonse... There is one thing above all that you do not understand yet. Shall I explain it to you? * Alfonse: Why not? * Líf: Defeat. You have yet to drink deeply of defeat. I have tasted it. I have had far more than my share. It disgusts me. I will not be defeated again. I cannot tolerate it. * Alfonse: Struggling will get you nowhere. * Líf: So you say. But you may not have considered this... We are playing different games. To win, you must defeat Hel, and you must survive your fight. But I? All I need is for you to die. I need not survive. What happens to my body is of no consequence. My path to victory is much less steep than yours. And I have contemplated this for some time, Alfonse. Since my world was destroyed, and I entered into my contract with Hel, I knew I might one day fight you... Here, in this very castle. Oh yes. I've thought long and hard about it. And I've had plenty of time to rig up some defenses. * Alfonse: What? Retreat! Immediately! Get out of here now! * Líf: Oh, it's too late for that. Order of Heroes... When this castle collapses into rubble, it will form your cairn. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts